blushblushfandomcom-20200216-history
Volks
Volks '''is the second guy to appear in the game. He is unlocked by reaching level 2 in the Survival (Guts) hobby. Story wise, he is turned into a wolf, and saves you from a bear while you are out practicing survival in the woods. '''Personality Volks comes off as fairly broody and angry when you first meet him, but gradually becomes more affectionate in subtle ways. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while out in the forest practicing your Survival Training, you’re attacked out of nowhere by a sharply dressed bear! # Before she can land a super sick burn, a wolf suddenly intervenes! # After a ferocious battle, the wolf drives the bear away and looks at you with intense brooding eyes. As he licks his wounds, he scoffs… # “Oh, it’s you. Well, don’t get too excited. That bear and I just had some… Unfinished business.” # “Why are you looking at me like that? With that weird gleam in your eye? Don’t tell me you’re going to KEEP bothering me? FML.” Adversary * So I’m a wolf. All my boyhood dreams have come true. Too bad I was such a dumbass little kid. Talk * I wouldn’t get any closer if I were you. I’m not saying I’ll bite you. But I’m not NOT saying it either. * Great. Now I get to wear a fur coat everywhere I go. In the summer. Lucky me. * This quest to change me back better not involve the power of friendship, or the power being in me all along, or any of that crap. * Yeah. I keep looking at the elderly yoga classes in the park. We really gotta fix this before I go all Animal Planet on those guys. * Name’s Volks. And just in case you feel like getting cute and adding “wagon” to that at some point, I would like to remind you my jaws can crush a moose’s femur in six or seven bites. Date * Dinner That was terrible. The salad wasn’t even the worst part. It was the waiter that kept asking me why I wasn’t, “Hungry like the Wolf”. I’m glad I bit him. * BoatRide Here’s a tip: swan boars aren’t made for wolves. Real shocker, I know. Also – wet wolves smell a lot like wet dogs. So now we’ve got that to enjoy. * Coaster That roller coaster almost killed me. Let’s do it again. * Carnival No, I won’t give the bone back. That skeleton had it coming, and I’ve already buried it. It just isn’t happening. Poke * I hate everything about this. Upgrade to Acquaintance # I didn’t ask for your help. But if you want to waste your time bothering me, I guess I can’t stop you. Does that mean I’m stuck with you for now? # Well, at least being turned into a wolf isn’t the worst part of all this anymore. Acquaintance * If you see that bear again, just ask her what she did with all the puppies her last lover bought her. The awkwardness will drive her off. Talk * There’s a lot more screaming and people running away in my day to day life now. It’s already old. Way less fun than I imagined. * I’ve been petting my fur backwards, on purpose. It reminds me there are no good boys in this world. There are only dogs leading the blind. Bad Volks. No treat for you. * ALL THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH! Oh, whoops, sorry. I was just practicing. Never know when opportunity’s gonna knock. * I think you’ll save time if you just ask who’s NOT afraid of the big bad wolf. Because so far, the alternative is a bloody long list. * My sense of smell is a billion times stronger. In a world where showering is optional. Whee. Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy # Last night, I crept to your window and contemplated mauling you. But knowing my luck, you’re probably loaded with gluten or something… So I spared you. # I recommend you figure out how to break that curse sooner, rather than later. # ‘Friend’ picture Amongst the blossoms, Volks gives you a rare smile. “Alright alright. Don’t get all touchy feely on me. You’re good people. Now get out of my bubble. Frenemy * A dog catcher has been poking around. Asking questions. I may have acquired a mortal enemy. Talk * as Acquaintance Gift * I’m going to bury this. That’s actually a good thing, dummy. Read a wiki sometime. Date * as Acquaintance Poke * as Acquaintance Upgrade to Friendzoned # Don’t get used to having me around. If you can’t break this curse, I’m probably gonna run away to the wilderness. Or wall street. # A wolf’s gotta do what a wolf’s gotta do. Friendzoned * The Moon is SUPER interesting now. It’s so shiny. I want to bite it. Talk * I guess we can hang out. But only if it’s somewhere dark and quiet. Or if they have French fries. * I murdered like nine tennis balls today. Don’t give me that look. I can quit whenever I want. * I buried a bone. Just to see how it felt. I guess I’m domestication-curious. * Listen, I’ve got an itch on my ear. Shut up. Just help. Don’t make a big deal out of it. * In the interest of full disclosure – the answer is yes. I can currently, umm… Lick. Myself. And the temptation is surprisingly difficult to ignore. * Let me stop you right there. I see where this is going. You’re not allowed to ride on my back. I don’t care how metal it’d be. Gift * as Frenemy Date * as Frenemy Poke * as Frenemy Upgrade to Awkward Besties # So, you’re saying we should try kissing? Fine. But this better not have been some ruse or weird fetish. I’m not above biting faces. # Well, here goes nothing… # ‘Kiss’ picture “So we’ve gotta kiss me for this to work? Lame. Alright, here goes nothing…” Suddenly there’s a shower of sparkles and bubbles, which reveal a broody (and still somewhat fuzzy) guy. Awkward Besties * Well look at that. I’m back to normal… ish. At least my junk isn’t fuzzy anymore. Yes, I can tell that right away. This is honestly a lot further than I expected you to get, no offense. Talk * You ever wake up with a hair in your mouth? Try waking up with a tail in your mouth. * I’m getting called a furry a lot. I’m also still biting a lot of people. These things are connected. * Great. I’m partially transformed back. Now everyone can be completely sure that I’m some kind of freak. * I thought for a moment you were wearing a hot new body spray. Then I realized that what’s just what you smell like. And it’s delicious. We should keep working on this curse… * I can hear your heart beating from over here, with these ears. Also, what you had for lunch. The world is constantly gross and sentimental as hell. * Hold still for a sec. I’m trying to think of something mean to say about you. It’s becoming noticeably harder, and I’m starting to get worried. * What ‘cha doing today? I mean… I’m probably doing stuff. May as well do it together. Gift * Pretty thoughtful. Thoughtful people make me suspicious. Date * Dinner I don’t do “dinner conversations”, and you can’t make me. * BoatRide Whatever. I think I liked the ride better when I kept almost drowning. * Coaster Next time, let’s tie up the ride operator and turn and speed up. * Carnival Haunted house? More like “unwanted house”. Poke * I don’t giggle Upgrade to Crush # So I admit you’re not as unpleasant to hang around as I suspected. So if you were aiming at being at least “tolerable”, nice job. # On the other hand, if you were aiming higher than that, well… Nevermind. Crush * Having hands again is pretty sweet, I guess. Don’t take your thumbs for granted. Talk * Sunsets are the worst. Lazy old sun. Moonlight or bust for me. * rest is the same as Awkward Bestie Gift * Umm, this is pretty nice. Why are you giving this to me? What are you up to? Date * as Awkward Besties Poke * as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart # I don’t have many… People. I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to be one. I mean, if you don’t make a big deal out of it. # Okay. Just don’t go running off to update your facebooks or whatever. It’s… annoying. Sweetheart * I still have this mild sense that I should be running down small sick children, or the elderly… Talk * as Crush Gift * as Crush Date * as Crush Poke * as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend # Do you… I dunno… Do you want to be a… thing? With me, I guess? # Ok fine. Whatever. It’s not like I’m gonna say no, at this point. Boyfriend * I slashed the dog catcher’s tires today. I’m not gonna lie – it felt pretty damn great. Talk * I was thinking about sitting across from you in a busy cafe and staring at you for an hour. You busy? * You’re not AS annoying as before. Still kinda annoying. But manageable. * Do you want to do… I dunno. Normal stuff? Hang out? Bite things? Work with me here. * You’re nice to look at. Good job on your… face. * I left a steak for you in your mailbox. I apologize, because I know how weird that is. Don’t make it worse than it already is. Gift * Thanks. For real, I guess. Date * as Sweetheart Poke * The next time you touch me, I’m going to touch you back… Upgrade to Lover # I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. You’re ruining me. Just… say you’ll be here tomorrow. We’ll call it even. # I’m gonna kiss you now. # ‘Lovers’ picture “Hey. I took this picture for you. I lost my shirt, and didn’t feel like finding another I guess. You’re welcome. Hit me up for more dates. Or not. Whatever.” Love – Volks Lover * Hey. Things are less awful when you’re around. So stop leaving. I’m warning you. Talk * as Boyfriend Gift * as Boyfriend Date * Masquerade You’re in trouble. Because I have your scent. And the big bad wolf is coming to get you. * the rest are the same as Boyfriend Poke * as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover # Show off. Every time I think I’ve got you figured out, and you pull this kinda stuff. # Whatever. I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of telling you how hard I’ve fallen for you. You’re just gonna have to wonder. Max Lover * as Lover Talk * I want you. I want you to want me. * I’ve heard I should never say it out loud… But I do what I want. I’m in love with you. Gift * Not really sure what to say… Thanks. Date * as Lover Poke * as Lover Requirement Table Trivia * He does not have a lot of friends, though it is unclear if this is intentional or not on his part. * He is uncomfortable with the idea of someone being kind to him (giving him things, especially). * The 'Coaster' date is the only one he is seen smiling in. Due to this and a few other subtle comments, he seems to be the thrill seeking type. * Despite acting extremely upset about his transformation, Volks still makes a few wolf related jokes once in a while. * Bearverly in Bear form can be seen in his meeting scene. ** She is also mentioned again when you are in Adversary state with Volks where he mentions the 25 Puppy love requirement in the sister game Crush Crush * He is theorized to be based off of the character Keith from Voltron. * In his human and semi-human form, Volks wears a white shirt and dark blue pants. He seems to be barefoot at all times. Gallery Volks intro 1.png Volks intro 2.png Volks intro 3.png Volks intro 4.png Volks friendship.png Volks kiss.png Volks shirtless.png Volks dinner animal.png Volks boatride animal.png Volks coaster animal.png Volks carnival animal.png Screenshot 2019-06-12 at 10.52.16 AM - Edited.png Volks boatride manimal.png Volks coaster manimal.png Volks carnival manimal.png Volks dinner date.png Volks boat ride.png Volks coaster.png Volks carnival.png Volks masquerade.png <-- Back Category:Characters